Free Fall
by A.J. Horn
Summary: Scorpius is taking the plane for the first time, and Albus is more than willing to help him relax. PWP.


**A/N:**Written for **Kink_Bingo**'s kink vehicular. Other kink include Public Sex.

Betaed by **niteshine**. Enjoy!

**.  
><strong>

**Free Fall**

.

"Why are we doing this again?" Scorpius Malfoy asked, uncharacteristically chewing on his nails due to the stress that seemed to be building up within him the moment they had stepped into the plane.

Albus gently laughed and leaned towards him, "It was your idea to go and visit my cousins using muggle transportation. Didn't you yourself say, "Let's do it the muggle way, I want to experience how muggleborns travel from one place to another. I do believe it would be quite a different practice from Apparating." And so, here we are doing the whole travelling as a muggle thing now." He replied precisely imitating Scorpius's voice and expression when he quoted his lover's words to ease his obvious tension.

"Well, I change my mind." Scorpius curtly replied not amused by Albus's antics.

Scorpius was already standing up, poised to leave, but Albus caught his wrist and forced him to sit back down.

"It's too late babe, the plane is taking off in less than a minute."

"B-But—!"

"No buts. Stay put." Albus's voice was firm, as he slid his hand into Scorpius's own, squeezing to reassure him. "Everything is going to be fine. Muggles have been doing these things for decades, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Albus was slowly stroking his thumb on his boyfriend's hand. The action seemed to relax Scorpius, but he flinched when the plane began to taxi down the runway.

"Merlin!" Scorpius squeezed Al's hand back, seemingly trying to crush the bones as Albus grimaced in pain.

"Babe, calm down. You're killing my hand."

"Sorry, but how could we expect this huge metal thing to_ fly_! What if it falls?" Scorpius replied hysteria slowly edging into his tone of voice.

Gazing thoughtfully into his lover's wary grey eyes, Albus withdrew his hand and looked for a blanket from one of the compartments. Upon finding one, he laid it on top of their bodies; covering them from their waists down.

"Don't worry so much. There is a much higher chance that you'll find yourself face to face with a Crumple-Horned Snorkack rather than be in a plane crash." Albus tapped Scorpius thighs. "Just lay back and enjoy the ride."

His hand drifted and brushed against Scorpius's crotch. No sooner than a few seconds, Scorpius gasped when Albus slid his hand inside Scorpius' trousers.

"What do you think you're you doing?"

"I'm just helping you relax, babe."

To stop Scorpius from moaning out loud – not that he minded, Albus kissed him whilst grabbing his lover's cock and began to pump. He pumped fast, not letting both of them think about the other individuals in the plane. Scorpius closed his eyes, threw his head backward as he enjoyed the hand-job.

Albus nibbled his ear and whispered, his voice ragged from lust; "Come for me, babe, come for me."

And Scorpius did, smearing his trousers. Albus buried his face in his neck, laughing slowly, his hand still on Scorpius now softening cock. When Scorpius opened his eyes, he turned red for the first thing he had noticed was an elderly lady looking at them with knowing eyes. The brush of eye contact with those eyes had Scorpius looking away hastily.

"Now how am I supposed to clean this mess without magic?"

Albus laughed against his skin. "There is a bathroom in the back," he said as he parted from his husband, be sure to clean yourself."

Trying to make sure no one would realise his predicament, Scorpius nodded and hurried to the bathroom.

Whilst gazing towards Scorpius's backside but most notably at his arse, Albus shifted in his seat trying to dispel his own arousal. He crossed eyes with the same aged lady Scorpius saw, who sat in the seat next to theirs. She leaned towards him and whispered, "If I were you, I'll join him now." She winked at him, and her words finally made through Albus's barriers causing him to blush much like Scorpius did a number of times earlier. He tried to ignore her twinkling stare as he walked towards the bathroom.

He knocked on the door.

"I won't-"

"It's just me, babe."

The door opened, and Albus slid inside all the while locking the door behind him.

"Why the heck are you here?"

"I couldn't last one minute away from you," he said seductively.

"Oh, please, you're just horny."

"Yeah, well, are you going to do something about it?"

Scorpius placed his hands flat on his lover's chest. "We are in a plane."

"So?"

Scorpius' hands slid down and he cupped the bulge that grew all the more so when his fingers fluttered above it tracing indistinct figures. "The things you make me do." He said smirking.

Scorpius knelt in front of Albus, and tugged the trousers down which did not even bother to resist. Albus' hard cock popped out and bounced on his stomach. Unnerved, Scorpius curved his tongue around the head before abruptly engulfing the cock up to its base. In response, Albus moaned at the sudden warmth and wetness that surrounded his cock and he clutched Scorpius' hair to encourage him to take his cock deeper. Chuckling Scorpius worked his magic, driving Albus crazy with need and desire.

"Oh shit, so wet, so good. Love your mouth."

Scorpius cupped his balls, kneaded them just the way he knew Albus liked it. After that, it wasn't long for Albus to spill his semen down his lover's throat. Scorpius licked him clean and it was around that moment that someone knocked on the door.

"This won't be long!" Albus said, trying not to laugh as he pulled his trousers back on.

Although, the shocked expression on the man's face was too much for him and he burst into a stream of laughter. He intertwined his fingers with Scorpius', and dragged themselves towards their seats. Scorpius was crimson behind him, but the man merely rolled his eyes and went to his business.

Albus giggled as they walked down the aisle, and winked at the old lady before sitting down. Scorpius, however, didn't dare even dare glance at anyone and his eyes remained on the floor until he sat down. Upon sitting down, Albus leaned on him and Scorpius promptly placed his arm around his lover's shoulders. So a smile easily touched his lips when Albus curled closer towards him. At least, his fright of plane crashes was now forgotten.


End file.
